


cut loose

by Scornful_truth



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Foster Care, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornful_truth/pseuds/Scornful_truth
Summary: The smell of turned up dirt invaded the air, along with the rancid scent of gas. The sight of shattered glass and disfigured metal shocked fear into his stiff muscles. Leading him to realize his arms were hanging down past his ears, and the lack of sensation pinched his limbs in a contorted way that made him feel disassembled.“A-Agh..” He tried to swallow but his throat was tight. He hadn’t expected to wake up like this. Hanging upside down in a crashed car.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 196





	cut loose

**Author's Note:**

> " It could all be gone tommorrow. Always remember that."

An impaling breath shot down Kokichi’s throat as he jerked awake.

The smell of turned up dirt invaded the air, along with the rancid scent of gas. The sight of shattered glass and disfigured metal shocked fear into his stiff muscles. Leading him to realize his arms were hanging down past his ears, and the lack of sensation pinched his limbs in a contorted way that made him feel disassembled. 

“A-Agh..” He tried to swallow but his throat was tight. He hadn’t expected to wake up like this. Hanging upside down in a crashed car. 

Pain shuttered down Kokichi’s spine as his whole body became numb. His head spun with nausea swirling around in the pit of his stomach. His head throbbed and insulted the pounding ache behind his eyes. 

Blood had rushed to his head, and he felt the pressure build up in the ears, squeezing his eardrums and making his eyes feel like they were too big for their sockets. The air seemed to catch in his crunched lungs as he tried to breathe easily upside down. The seat belt digging into his skin hadn’t helped, it burned along his collar bone, cutting across his frail ribs. 

A groan slipped past his lips as he blinked again. His arms dangling down where his hands touched something cold and wet. Chills ran up his pale arms and he flinched when pain sank into his forearm as if someone mercilessly stabbed him with a needle to make his head spin. He coughed, dragging in air past his lips hurt. 

One arm was completely numb. Prickling and doused in a senseless fire that scratched nails across a board when he tried to move it. He grit his teeth as he tried to filter some sort of feeling into it, but the moment he felt a jerk of sensation, he gasped. A forced unexpected sob choked it’s way up his throat as he let his arm fall limp again.

He looked up, sweat rolling off his skin and dripping off his face as he realized how hot he was. How clammy and how sick he felt. He winced, grimacing at the bloody mass of metal that had been jaggedly tearing through his arm. He felt a cold burn wash over his red face. It hurt, oh god it hurt.

His left shoulder carried his ruined arm, he seethed as he sputtered on unintentional gasps. His throat felt so tight as if he was breathing through a straw and the tip was bent closed. He pulled his right arm up to feel his face, his fingers were so cold against his cheeks where all the blood had pooled beneath his skin. Crushing his head, and making him feel as if someone held their palms against his temples and applied as much pressure as they could. 

He tried to fumble his hands down to unbuckle himself. But as he ran his fingers along the seat belt, he hit twisted metal pinning it to the seat he was trapped in. Fear built in his chest as he felt around with his hand, finding that the other half of the car had been compressed and crushed into his side. Pain bled into his trembling exhale as he tried to move his legs.

Sharp daggers echoed back up his leg from his right side. He cried out in a sorrowful gasp as he tried to cope with the agony burning his leg. It refused to move, and every time he tried, he threw his head back against the seat to choke down the scream soaked cries that came with the angry fire igniting in his shin, cracking around to force his calf to feel like it had gone to slaughter. 

The overwhelming smell of gasoline was making him gag. At the thought, his eyes flew open in horror. This whole vehicle could be set to flame and he’d be forced to burn alive while the last sound he’d make being the tortured scream scraping up his throat.

As his body froze in complete utter terror, his weak struggles stopped. His mind went blank as he realized he didn’t bring his phone with him. He closed his strained eyes. His breathing had slowed dangerously, now that he gave up trying. Why was he here in the first place? Ah… right. 

  
  


Kokichi remembered bolting to the car door. 

_He opened the heavy door and threw himself in, with his shaking hands grabbing the keys and jabbing them into the ignition. Fumbling to buckle himself in._

_He was crying, tears falling down his cheeks and his chest heaving with weak sobs. He exhaled, wheezing helplessly as he trembled with the car. It sputtered to life, tripping his jittery nerves to yank the car out of park and slam on the gas._

_He just wants to leave. He has to leave. His clammy hands jerked the steering wheel to turn him out of the driveway._

_~~“Just help me understand why you are failing. Because you worked for this, you're paying for this out of your own pocket, and you decide to fail?”~~ She had said, with her voice stern. Because his failed college grades were all his decision. _

_Kokichi turned the words over in his mind, so many times that it burned holes in his chest and closing a fist of hurt around his throat. Grasping his will to stay, and bear all those words spat at him. He wanted someone to tell him he was worth anything. He wanted someone to come to him and whisper gently that he still was loved and cared for._

_But that’s all spinning lies, tortured into his skull only to leave him alone. Rotting alone. Eating out his own heart and hollowing it so the pulsations of the mixed-blood coursing through his veins could empty onto a concrete floor. Why concrete? Because if he were to bleed to death, every drop of his blood would be spattered onto a surface that can be stained by the syrup beneath his skin._

_His parents didn’t want him, his foster parents didn’t want him. He worked so, so hard to get money to go to college, to make something of himself. But when he made it, when he got to that point, he figured out it’s not what he wanted at all. He learned to hate his classes, his major, his teachers, and soon everyone who looked at him shifted into hate-filled stares._

_He wanted- he wanted more than the world to be held and told things were okay. That he didn’t have to be something great or amazing to be worth something to someone. And yet-!_

_~~“Just because you’re sad doesn’t mean the whole world has to stop spinning for you.”~~_

_He’s always in debt. Debt to a stupid college he doesn’t care for. For the education he thought would give him purpose. He’s years in debt to his lips that won’t spill one ounce of truth, because if he loses that fantasy, and the shield around him that protected him from hurt. It’ll come crashing down at his feet. Then he’ll break and he can’t bear what he got himself into._

_~~“I was a self-centered youth too. You’ll get over it.”~~_

_Kokichi nearly ran a red light, when he jerked to a stop, he purposely hit his head against the wheel. Trying so hard to keep the pressure building in his chest from spilling over and burning him to nothing. He doesn’t want to hear all their voices, all the adults who saw nothing inside him. Another soulless child who grew up wrong._

_He was torn from his fragile trembling thoughts as a horn was blared. He saw the light had turned, but as he tried to turn to make up for lost time, another car’s brakes rang out through the thinly cut air._

He saw it all burn through his eyelids as he rewatched his car being smashed into. The metal curling and bending like tin foil, flipping once and rolling right into the ditch beside the road. That spot in the road had lacked guard rails. This ‘ditch’ had been deep. And countless paces wide. The wetness he felt earlier was the stream at the bottom bleeding into the front part of his car. Where the windshield had shattered, and the little pieces of glass were sprinkled onto the ground below.

  
  


Once it all sunk in, once he realized this was something he asked for. He never felt sicker, his stomach never turned the way it did, every ounce of his limbs were shocked cold at the thought. Because in the heat of his battle within his throbbing skull, he forgot about someone who would come running once they found out he was on the verge of collapse. They would stay on the phone with him as he cried late through the night and early morning. They would offer to call in sick with him just to help him cope with the damning thoughts that eroded his mind and made him think he was worth nothing.

They understood more than anyone, and he ran off to drive his car into someone else, just to repay all that kindness he never asked for.

It hurt, it all hurt, and once it overcame him, and tore apart his chest and burned his heart to nothing. He _screamed_.

  
  


Except no one could hear him over the sound of the engine burst into flames.

* * *

From what he was told, he was cut loose from the seat belt. 

Firefighters and police arrived on the scene 30 minutes after he had crashed. When the faulty engine gave out, they were right there to pull him from the wreck and carry him up to the ambulance. He regained consciousness once during the ride but quickly lost it. Then soon was brought to the emergency room at 7 that morning, where he was taken care of.

The person who had crashed into him, all still admittedly Kokichi’s fault, had suffered minor injuries, which had been a broken nose on impact from the airbag. He was eternally grateful to that woman who came by and apologized even though it wasn’t her fault at all. She had been too understanding, it made Kokichi’s heart ache. 

He had insisted on paying for the damage, but she declined. He was thankful for that because he was broke as it was, and answering police questions was exhausting. They had been investigating the case, checking for insurance, cracking down on him gently when they found out he was a college student, which apparently gives a good off chance that he had been drunk. Which he hadn’t been. 

His license had been confirmed. His insurance, depleted. 

Kokichi laid in the hospital bed. His glossy eyes staring out the fogged-over window as rain poured outside. The nurse just a moment ago had given him the rundown on what had been injured. In the most sugar-coated way possible. He didn’t mind, he knew to most people, that was seen as a kind gesture.

His left arm had a small fracture. Only small, so he wanted the brace instead of a cast. Along the same arm was seven stitches, where metal and glass had punctured his skin and made his nerves sensitive. It was uncomfortable to move because he felt like his wound had been filled with sand. If he moved, the grim would rub together and make him cringe. 

The fire from the blast hadn’t done as much damage as he thought. Since the rescue had come immediately after, making him one lucky young man. He only suffered mild first-degree burns along his arms and in very small parts of his hands, blisters had bubbled up from second degree. 

They were small, and he doesn’t remember having seen them. But if that was the reason as to why his hands were covered in gauze and stinging, he’ll believe it. 

He exhaled slowly as he tried to adjust himself, every movement he made was achy and echoed in a throb that resonated around his whole body. His right leg had twenty stitches running down from his knee to his ankle. Every time his muscles tightened on reflex they pulled at his closed gash and irritated his sore skin. He grimaced every time. Along with sinking his teeth into his bottom lip that had been gnawed on since he woke up.

The airbag in his car failed to go off, he hit the wheel hard which caused him to blackout in the first place. Blood had bled from his nose and slipped over his lips, but had stopped by the time he woke up in time to panic. 

What hurt the most was his shoulder, that had been dislocated when his car flipped, then skidded into the ditch. From speculations, his arm had been impaled by the metal, then jerked violently to tear and pop the bone the socket. Kokichi grimaced as he moved his shoulder, feeling the burning pins and needles wash across his arm. 

His left arm was supported in a sling. Where his shoulder had an ice pack on it because the joint had swelled. He wasn’t sure if any ligaments tore, or nerves had been damaged. All he was told was that he was on an anti-inflammatory drug. Just to make him more comfortable.

The rain pounded against the ground and pummeled the roof. The tranquil noise eased the tension in his mind, welcoming him to relax and trust that he’ll be okay. Despite his fight wearing thin, and his face growing pale with each passing second the dull anguish sat pulsing beneath his skin. He exhaled slowly. 

Kokichi closed his eyes. His body had been drained of energy the moment he jerked awake. He’ll sleep, and wake up when prompted. 

* * *

When he woke up, he managed to get ahold of a phone. He had to call one person, the one person he put on his list to be notified if he ever got placed in a medical facility. If they were told already, they would be panicking and trying to contact him. Kokichi had been delaying this for too long, he felt too guilty, too hurt. But he punched in his number against the heavy protests of his mind.

When Shuichi picked up, his heart had skipped a beat. Sputtering in his chest uselessly as he felt the pulse of his blood hammering against his forehead. “...hey Shuichi.” He whispered, wondering why had his voice had sounded so broken and anxious.

“Kokichi,” Shuichi had said softly, but fast. “I-.. I called, you never picked up.”

He replied back with a quiet nervous fit of laughter. “Oh, did you now…? Sorry, I didn’t have my phone on me…” He winced as he realized the caller ID wouldn’t have shown up as his name. This must be stressful, really, really stressful.

“How are you doing now?” He asked, concern soaking his weary voice. Kokichi shuttered out a shaky exhale as he worked up the courage to tell him.

“...I crashed.” He whispered softly, his small voice trembling at the sound of his words. Shuichi knew, but he had to let it roll off the weight of his shoulders. 

He wanted to rush to the part where he gets yelled at. The part Shuichi gets frustrated he didn’t do anything right all over again, where he gets to be lonely, again. “...the car got totaled.” He threw in quickly, hating the silence Shuichi brought on. “...I crashed into a ditch, I-I got cut loose and pulled out, I don’t remember much a-actually. I just woke up in the hospital all h-hooked up and…” 

His chest seared with longing pain. The kind where he really, really wanted Shuichi to be here. 

“...hey, hey it’s okay.” Shuichi hushed gently. Hearing his anxiety peak. “...I’ll be there in a bit, okay? Just stay calm… relax for me, it’s okay.” His slow soothing voice always melted his panic into a low simmer on the boiling emotions. Somber and tender, just like the way he hugged him. Safe, and warm. “...What happened leading up to it?” He asked. Kokichi could hear shuffling on his end, followed by a door shutting to his apartment.

Kokichi knitted his fingers through the blanket and picked at it. Trying his best to stifle his nervous tears and focus on telling Shuichi the story. “...Th-They yelled at me,” he whispered, desperation knotted in his voice as he tried so, so hard to ignore his pounding headache. “...I got really _upset_ .” He whispered. “...I was tired and hurt. I wanted to get away so I took the keys-" He suddenly remembered his parents would absolutely _murder_ him. "O-Oh they’re going to slaughter me…” 

“No, they won’t…” He reassured him. The sound of a car door opened and shut.

“Mmm..” He whined into the phone, still feeling exhausted and pained. “...I wasn’t paying attention…” He muttered numbly. “...I turned at the wrong time, then s-someone hit me. I think I rolled or flipped… ‘cause I woke up upside down in the ditch, you know the ditch a mile from the gas station…” 

“God…” Shuichi sounded horrified for a moment but exhaled easily. “...and you’re okay now?”

He licked his lips instead of confirming it. “...It hurt.” He whispered. “...one side of the car was crushed in… the door on my side pinned me in my seat. My seat belt was keeping me there and I…” A cold rush of shivers shot down his spine at a sudden realization.

* * *

_“He’s lucky.” Someone had said. There was a hum in the air and a vibrating feeling beneath his body as his eyelids cracked open. The ambulance swayed the faster they moved. The siren still blared as the lights burned his eyes. His limbs were either held down or really heavy because he couldn’t move them. An oxygen mask was around his face, and it made him nervous but he no sooner gave up on damning thoughts when he realized he was out of the car._

_“...Minor burns, one fracture. His shoulder’s way out of place but that's just a dislocation…” Dull throbs resonated back to his consciousness. Still, frozen on the stretcher, that had been locked in place within the vehicle. “...Doubt he’d been drinking…”_

_Another voice entered his ears, someone he couldn’t see in his blurred peripheral vision. Maybe a paramedic or an EMT. “He should’ve died.” They remarked. “Kid would have blown right through the windshield had it not been for his seat belt.”_

_The other who had first spoken gave a soft laugh, albeit strained sounding. “Yeah, thank the lord for those. Even if he suffered from the blast within the car. He’s alive, that’s got to count for something.”_

_“He’ll live? No doubts?”_

_“I’ve seen many crash victims. I know he’ll be okay.”_

* * *

Kokichi’s face had gone pale once again. His grip on the phone tightened. Even though it had lowered from his ear, he still heard Shuichi’s delicate words of encouragement. “...take your time. That sounds terrifying...”

Kokichi swallowed dryly, his jaw had hung open for the time his words were stolen from him. He shook in a breath and exhaled stiffly. “...Shuichi,” he whispered softly. “...I almost died.” He croaked out in a sorrow-filled whine. “I-I could have died…”

“...It’s okay, long are you safe now-”

“N-No I, I was being reckless, a-and I could have… I wouldn’t ever see you again.” He shuddered out a breath as he replayed his actions as he jumped into the car, sped off, panicked at the light and hearing the horn blare. “...I...I’m so stupid...The medics said I would’ve died if I hadn’t been…” He shook his head. Biting his trembling bottom lip as he realized how much scream-aching pain he could have put Shuichi in.

There was no way he could have lived without luck being on his side. The car, when pulled from the ditch, was just a mash of metal that seemed like it had been melting and smoldering near a bonfire, only to be tossed aside carelessly. Crushed, flattened, disfigured to the point where anyone would drop their jaws to find out a human was fitted inside it. He should have died. Did he believe in miracles?

Well, he met Shuichi, so kinda.

“...Maybe you weren’t meant to die then.” Shuichi sighed softly. “...someone must have heard my prayers because I love you, you know?”

Kokichi squirmed where he sat, because hearing his voice sounding so strained and desperate to let him know that, made him feel uncomfortable. He wanted Shuichi to feel loved too, but he never knows how to get that simple yet unfairly complex message across. “..mm...mhmm.” He tried to relax against the pillows, but he just felt so impossibly small. 

He dared to take another deep breath. “...My heart hurts when I think I caused you pain.” He croaked wearily. The muscles in his chest tightened as if they all constrict around his lungs in hopes to squeeze the blood of guilt out of him. “...I-I forgot you cared. When I was hanging there… I remembered you still wanted me… you still l-loved me and I couldn’t, get... _out._ ” He shut his eyes out of the throbbing ache in his heart. “...I was _stuck_ , bleeding and I wanted you there. I wanted to… to _see_ you.”

“...I’m in the parking lot now. You’ll see me soon.”

Kokichi's eyes blurred with tears. He nodded and hung up. He was so stupid, so, so stupid.

He was too angry, too hurt. The moments prior to his outburst rang through his mind helplessly.

* * *

He kept his head in his folded arms at the table. His parents standing over him with their stiff expressions and bulging eyes of anger. Furious, and ready to release words they have the potential of regretting. “Just- Just help me understand why you are failing. Because you worked for this, you're paying for this out of your own pocket, and you decide to fail?” The sound of her voice was adding weight to his heart.

He lifted his head to look at them, cowering, because today was not a good day. “...I’m not _intentionally_ failing.” He said. The acidic tone he used triggered rigid stances to be taken. “I’m- I’m just having a hard time right now, it’s-”

“Just because you’re sad doesn’t mean the whole world has to stop spinning for you.” The venom coursing through her statement struck another painful chord in his chest. “I’m sad all the time, but do I stop giving my all? No, because I need to help my family. You slacking puts stress on us.”

“I’m not _sad_ .” He threw back, “I’m in _pain_.”

A low scoffed was heard from his father. “Sadness, pain, it doesn’t matter. You can still function and we shouldn’t have to carry your weight because you can’t handle issues we’ve all been through.”

Kokichi’s jaw fell open. He knew they weren’t people who provided much comfort, but he expected at least some form of ‘ _We’ll help you through it.’_ Rather he got a harsh cold shoulder. A chill washed over his face and the air he breathed became strained. “Then you should understand how hard it is!” He raised his voice, feeling the epitome of abandonment, and the worst part was that the people leaving him behind stood still in front of him.

“You- You should remember all the sleepless nights, and the horrible ache inside that just makes you think you mean _nothing_.” His voice was ragged, sharp and rough as if he was choking down tears, but his eyes didn’t burn as much as his anger. A fury born from his struggle to keep himself together. 

He was only met with stone-cold eyes. “Yes, I was a self-centered youth too. But you’ll get over it.”

He looked at the women he begrudgingly called his mother. “H-...How could you just brush me off like this?”

“You’ve always wanted attention, Kokichi.” She remarked quietly. “We can’t praise you forever, we can’t and won’t always hold your hand. I’m sure you’re taking this out of proportion, just calm down and keep a level head.”

That’s it. He’s done. Kokichi stood up from his chair to leave.

“Stop running away from these problems Kokichi.” His father warned. He ignored him and angrily shoved on his shoes. 

“You aren’t allowed back.” He heard from where they stood. “Once you walk through that door, you aren’t allowed back.”

“Fine!” He yelled. “Then I won’t come back! I’ll just go run myself off a cliff why don’t I? Die and watch from hell all you people regret what you said. Or even better you won’t care at all!” He slammed the door and left.

* * *

Shuichi squeezed his wrist the moment he had a grip above his wrapped hands.

Kokichi hadn’t said much of anything, their eyes met across the room, and Shuichi puttered out a grief-filled sigh. His eyebrows were knit in a pained way, his lips seemed colorless as they pressed together, and his face flush from the aftermath of fear eating away at him. Nothing was said, unlike those moments of pure bliss when two people see one another after an accident. 

No ones jumping for joy, no ones smiling, but both were burning up with the want and need to be closer.

Shuichi sat on the bed’s edge, lifting to move his gentle fingers to brush Kokichi’s bangs out of his face. Where he saw there were little cuts that chipped at his once smooth and unblemished complexion. “...tell me something,” He whispered, as he traced the red lined slits that shot across his cheeks and chin, no bigger than a paper cut. “...tell me you didn’t want that to happen.”

Kokichi stared at him. Not even his lips cracked into a nervous smile. Only his purple eyes flitted down to look at Shuichi’s hands. They traveled to lightly trace down the arm that was hanging in a sling. Even though the touch was hardly felt, the pain circulating around his shoulder became more apparent now that the other was looking. “...you want me to lie, Shuichi?”

Wrong words. Shuichi exhaled stiffly, his head dropped lower as he stared at the floor. 

“...’cause I will,” Kokichi added feebly. The prickling feeling of guilt was sinking into his chest like needles slowly digging into his skin. “...I didn’t want it to happen.” He muttered uselessly. Because it’s a lie with no purpose.

Shuichi still kept his eyes to the floor. “...just tell me what I can give you.” He whispered. “...to make this a bit more bearable, I want to provide it.”

Kokichi blinked. Many times because Shuichi was fighting against other words he could say. He could say that Kokichi was a reckless teen running high off the irrational feeling of pain. That he was selfish to not consider him before doing those things. But Shuichi understood it’s not that Kokichi didn’t care because he went through the same thing. 

“...I don’t want to do anything anymore…” He said, pulling on his sleeve, wanting him to embrace him further. But hating how needy that was. “...I-I don’t want to do this dumb college, I don’t want to see my parents, I don’t want to feel this…” He sucked in a sharp breath, tears burned his eyes as color rose to his face. He was trying to keep it inside, Shuichi had been so good to him, he didn’t want to cry here. 

“I-I just want to move in with you.” He whispered softly, his shoulders trembling from the burdened tears. “I j-just want to work a job in a nice place and come home to you every day. I don’t wanna wake up alone anymore. Mornings are so… hard.” 

He leaned forward and pressed his head against his shoulder. Moving his leg aches too much. Sharp trills trailed up his leg from the sensitive skin that pulled at the stitches every time he moved. He could feel each one weaving to seal his gash that was hidden under soiled bandages. 

“...I can arrange that.” Shuichi said softly, carding his delicate fingers through his hair slowly. Pulling through his locks to drag any straying strand from slipping in front of his eyes. “You know my apartment is small, hm… I suppose it won’t be too cramped.” He pondered quietly, “...So you’d like to sleep with me as well?”

Kokichi huffed out a pained breath. “...yes, please.”

He won’t feel as isolated. Because there was something about having someone beside him, that indescribable human presence that brought a certain warmth. If his body wasn’t jacked up and raw. He would have wanted Shuichi holding him, but he knows the other doesn’t want to hurt him further. 

“...Just, bring me home, Sai-chan.” He muttered, his throat closing up. Tears shaking in his eyes as they dripped down his cheeks with a pained sigh. Yet all Shuichi did was push his palm against Kokichi’s unharmed shoulder back against the pillows. 

His delicate caring fingers cupped his wet cheeks and he leaned forward. Pressing a soft, and gentle kiss to his chapped and once bleeding pale lips. It only lingered there for so long before Shuichi parted, leaving his breath to fan across his lips once more before he leaned back. “Don’t worry…” He hushed softly. “...I’ll be taking you home as soon as you’re physically okay.” 

Kokichi didn’t like that answer. He wanted to be home in that cozy apartment now. But he knew crying about it would prove useless. He whimpered, closing his eyes, trying to calculate how long he had to sit there and rot. 

“...It won’t be long.” Shuichi whispered. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“I-I know that.” Kokichi coughed, finding it hard to push words past the tight lump in his worn throat. “...I-I’m just impatient.”

The other frowned. “Anything I can do?”

  
Kokichi paused, only to nod fervently. “Just...” He reached forward with his hand that only hurt mildly. He grabbed the collar of Shuichi’s shirt and tugged him closer. Whispering so softly that his lips hardly met. “... _Just keep kissing me._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I like being overly descriptive even when uncalled for. Sorry if it was cringey, or too weirdly written. Feel free to criticizes :D


End file.
